Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer!
by electranab
Summary: Suite de Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir. Un couple explosif que tout oppose et qui ne désir pas se soumettre à l'autre. Thomas et Shefa considère leur mariage comme une compétion : celui qui rendra l'autre fou le premier. je ne suis pas douer pour les
1. Si on peut finir par arriver

Cette fanfiction est une suite de _Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir_ plus axé sur le mariage merveilleux de Thomas et Shefa. Néanmoins les autres personnages apparaîtront au cours de leur fréquentation avec ce couple central.

Le monde et les personnages de card captor ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Si on peut finir par arriver !

Shefa et Thomas n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le voyage. Le silence pesant qui régnait entre eux rendait tous les gens qui les croisaient mal à l'aise. Ils entrèrent dans un hall d'hôtel et s'approcher de l'homme qui tenait la réception.

Shefa – Prend deux chambres !

Thomas – Peu pas, j'ai fui trop rapidement et j'ai presque plus d'argent sur moi.

Shefa – T'es pas sérieux j'espères ?

Thomas – Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi ! Tu n'as pas cesser de nous retarder, je t'avais prévenu que nous ne serions pas à Tomoéda avant la nuit si tu ne mettais pas fin à tes bavardages inutiles !

Shefa – Je parlais avec MA MÈRE !

Thomas – T'aurais pu abréger !

Le ton ne cessait d'augmenter et ils offraient un spectacle digne d'intérêt au résident de l'hôtel lorsque l'homme de la réception émit un léger toussotement. Thomas se retourna vers lui le visage rouge de rage et trait complètement crispé.

Homme – Oh, je vois que ce n'est pas la joie. Un évènement malheureux ?

Thomas – Oui, je viens de me marier…

Homme – Je vois, la jeune dame n'a pas appréciée de ne pas être l'heureuse élue et vous fait des reproches.

Thomas – Pas du tout, c'est elle qui m'a forcé à me marié. Maintenant, je suis obligé d'endurer cette furie alors que je ne peux la supporter.

Shefa – THOMAS, je te ferai remarqué que c'est de ta faute, si nous sommes lié aujourd'hui.

Thomas – Oh non, madame. Moi, j'allais me rétracté et m'enfuir avant tes petites menace sentimentaLE.

Shefa – Parle moi en. Monsieur allait me planter devant l'égliSEEE.

Sans porter attention au gens qui les regardait, Thomas et Shefa continuèrent leur querelle pour déterminer qui était le fautif.

Homme – Euh tenez une clé.

Thomas – Oh merci, je vais pouvoir aller dormir et ainsi ne plus entendre ses hurlements.

Shefa – Hurlement ! Reviens ici, THOMAS ! Je ne hurle jamais, je suis toujours TOUJOURS POSÉ, TU M'ENTENDS !

L'homme de la réception les regarda s'éloigné en secouant vivement la tête. Il se demandait si la femme de chambre n'allait pas trouver un cadavre le lendemain et lequel des deux serait mort.

-----------

Shefa répétait sans cesse la même litanie accroupie dans la salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel.

Shefa – Je vais te tuer Anthony, je vais te tuer Anthony, je vais te tuer Anthony. Oh non, c'est Thomas que je vais assassiner.

Celui-ci dormait paisiblement dans la chambre prenant toute la place dans le lit. Même dans son sommeil, il arrivait à détester Shefa qui commençait sérieusement à en être malheureuse. D'accord leur mariage avait été légèrement forcé mais était ce une raison pour faire de sa vie un enfer ? Thomas n'avait cessé de l'ignorer pour ensuite l'insulter ou se quereller. Lorsqu'elle était sortit de sa douche, il dormait paisiblement et Shefa n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon lorsqu'il sommeillait. Elle s'était préparée et avait pris place dans le lit à ses côtés. À peine avait t'elle fermer l'œil que Thomas s'était retourné et l'avait éjecter du lit. Soupirant, la jeune fille s'était relevé et était aller s'étendre de l'autre côté mais le même manège s'était reproduit. Même inconscient, il l'envoyait balader le plus loin possible de lui. Énervée, elle avait trépigné sur place, secoué son époux dans le vain espoir de l'éveiller mais ses efforts étaient demeuré inutile. Elle était mariée à un lourdaud au mauvais caractère, un arrogant prétentieux, un antisocial qui ne savait partagé et qui haïssait sa femme. Shefa était complètement désespéré et geler lorsqu'elle s'endormit enfin avec une seule idée dans la tête : lui faire payer !

------------

Thomas appuya sur l'accélérateur et serra la mâchoire de rage. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, arrivé chez lui pour abandonner sa femme chez son frère et enfin avoir la paix. Il lui suffirait ensuite d'attendre 6 mois et de demander une ANNULATION. En attendant qu'il puis ce réaliser se rêve, Thomas essayait de résister à l'envie de serrer le cou de la peste ambulante à ses côtés qui ne cessait de lui casser les oreilles. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pu se mettre d'accord sur le poste de radio, Thomas dans son énervement avait arraché celle-ci. Depuis, le monstre à la voie cassante à ses côtés chantait étonnamment faux. L'atroce concert s'interrompait seulement le temps des incessantes demandes de la bécasse qui occupait le siège passager. Arrête toi, je dois aller aux toilettes. J'ai faim ou encore j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes le pire était le nombre de fois incalculable ou elle lui demandait…

Shefa – Thomaaaaas, est ce qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?

Thomas – Non on n'est pas arrivé ! Est-ce que tu reconnais le cartier ?

Shefa – Euh non…

Thomas – Alors c'est qu'on est pas arriver et continu ainsi et tu n'arriveras jamais.

Shefa – Pourquoi ?

Thomas – Fou moi la paix Shefa…

Shefa – Ok, mais est ce qu'on arrive bientôt ?

Thomas grogna de rage et s'arrêta sur le bas côté. Il se pencha sur sa femme et ouvrit sa portière. Il défit la ceinture de sécurité et poussa Shefa à l'extérieur. Celle-ci trop choqué regarda Thomas refermer la portière et redémarrer sans réagir.

-----------

Thomas était tranquillement assis à savourer le calme devant un délicieux café. Jamais silence ne lui avait semblé plus agréable et plus exquis. Les pas d'une serveuse qui s'approchait lui fit relevé la tête. Cauchemar vivant cette serveuse ressemblait autant à un homme qu'à une femme. Charpenté comme un foot baller, un nez que même Séverus Rogue ne pourrait lui envier elle ne semblait posséder qu'un seul sourcil. Elle lui fit néanmoins un sourire ravageur et se pencha outrageusement devant lui.

Lola – Dit moi beau brun, tu désire autre chose ?

Thomas ravala péniblement sa salive lorsque la charmante serveuse passa une main indiscrète le long de sa jambe.

Thomas – La présence de ma femme !

Il se leva brusquement et se précipita au comptoir. Il demanda rapidement un deuxième café pour emporter et régla sa facture. On lui apporta se qu'il avait demandé et il regarda à nouveau derrière lui. Lola lui fit a nouveau un sourire qui se voulait séducteur et avança dans sa direction. Thomas gémit, prit ses effets et courut littéralement vers la sortie.

-----------

Shefa était assise sur le bord de la route et se questionnait sur ses actes. Pour mériter un sort pareil, elle avait du commettre un crime abominable. Pourtant, elle avait le souvenir d'avoir toujours été enjoué, sympathique, quelques fois énervante mais elle avait toujours eu des intentions louables. Alors pourquoi les dieux lui avaient donné un destin aussi merdique ? Un coup de klaxon la fit sortit de ses pensée et relevé la tête. Devant elle, la portière ouverte, Thomas attendait qu'elle monte. Soulagé de ne pas dormir sur le bas côté d'une route elle s'empressa de prendre place auprès de son irritable époux. Toutefois, elle ne daigna pas le regarder ou le remercier. Après tout, il l'avait abandonné sur une route déserte pendant une heures et demi.

Thomas – Tiens pour toi, mais maintenant plus un son jusqu'à notre arrivée.

Shefa se retourna pour voir se qu'il lui tendait et prit avec avidité la tasse de café. Elle en but une gorgé et due faire un effort pour ne pas le recraché.

Shefa – Assh, infecte, il n'y a pas de lait et une tonne de sucre !

Thomas – Six sucres en faites.

Shefa – Tu n'aurais pas pu le prendre comme je l'ai aime ?

Thomas – Non, ça t'aurait trop fait plaisir et je n'aime pas le lait.

Shefa – Tu n'aimes pas le lait, non mais quel défaite idiote pour me refuser un café buvable.

Thomas – Shefa, tu me donnes mal à la tête, bois se maudit café et tait toi !

Shefa – Comme toujours monsieur à parler.

Thomas – Et si tu continues, tu vas marcher pour le reste de tes jours !

Shefa se tue aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Thomas se porter avec envie sur la portière passagère. Elle prit hâtivement une gorgée de café qui la fit grimacer se qui sembla ravir son sadique de mari. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle était résolue à ne plus prononcer un mot du trajet. Vivement la fin de se voyage éprouvant.

* * *

J'espère que ce commencement vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews. Je saurai ainsi si je dois poursuivre sur ma lancée ou changé de voie. 


	2. Ils se liguent tous contre moi!

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Alexiel_ : Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir mais les premiers chapitres c'est toujours un peu difficile. En attendant, je suis heureuse que ce nouveau fic te plaise.

_Princesse d'argent_ : T'inquiète pas, Shefa va se défendre et d'autres s'occuperont également de mener la vie dure à ce cher Thomas.

_Sarifa_ : Pour ce qui est d'un Thomas plus gentil, il va sûrement avoir ces moments de gentillesse. Toutefois, je ne peux encore prédire quand…

_Marion-moune_ : Je ne sais pas si toute tes prédictions s'avèreront exact mais je crois que je vais essayer de réserver quelque surprise. Merci pour ta review et heureuse que tu apprécies cette deuxième fic.

_Juju__ black_ : Merci à toi également et j'espères que tu apprécieras autant la suite.

* * *

Ils se liguent tous contre moi !

La voiture s'arrêta et Shefa s'aperçue qu'ils étaient devant chez Thomas. Franchement il exagérait, il aurait pu au moins la conduire chez elle au lieu de l'a laissé marcher.

**Shefa** – Tu ne crois pas que je vais marcher jusque chez moi, tout de même ?

**Thomas** – Je dois annoncer la nouvelle à mon père… pis j'ai pas envie dû tout.

Shefa soupira et regarda Thomas avec exaspération. Comment pouvait t'il être aussi peureux ? Elle descendit rapidement et fonça sur le seuil de la porte. Thomas curieux de son comportement la suivi alors qu'elle s'introduit chez lui sans même cogné.

**Shefa** – Monsieur Kinomoto !

Dominique se retourna vers eux avec une expression de soulagement sur le visage. Sakura et Shaolan était là également.

**Shefa** – Votre fils et moi sommes marier, maintenant Thomas tu me reconduis chez moi tu m'as empêcher de dormir toute la nuit et je suis épuisée. Il était temps que tu finisses par arriver cette après midi, je commençais à ne plus pouvoir en supporter plus.

Dominique devient rouge coquelicot et ne pu s'empêcher de rire en regardant son fils devenir très pâle. Celui-ci avait très bien vu que Shefa faisait exprès de donner un sens peu catholique à ses propos. Celle-ci n'attendit pas et fonça à la voiture. Elle n'avait aucunement envie que Shaolan reprennent ses esprits et s'énerve.

**Thomas** – Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal.

**Dominique** – T'inquiet pas, j'ai déjà été jeune et j'ai tout comprit. D'ailleurs, le passe temps que tu as pratiqué n'est pas fait pour faire mal mais pour aimer.

**Thomas** – Oh non, ce n'est pas ça. Je l'ai laissé seule mais lorsque j'ai compris les intentions de la serveuse qui me servait j'ai été chercher Shefa.

**Shaolan** – QUOI ! Tu oses lui imposer la présence d'une autre femme en plus.

**Thomas** – Et merde, je vais la reconduire chez elle on se revoit plus tard. Je crois que je dois te parler papa.

Thomas n'attendit pas que sa sœur échappe le jeune chinois qui se débattait pour lui sauter dessus et fila à sa voiture.

**Shefa** – Maintenant nous sommes quitte.

**Thomas** – Ça c'est ce que tu crois.

Shefa ravie d'avoir réussit à marquer un point. Evidemment, elle allait devoir faire de sérieux effort pour calmer son frère lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Shefa était soulagée de rentrer chez elle et d'être enfin séparée de Thomas. Elle commençait sérieusement à croire qu'il lui ferait la vie difficile. Heureusement, il n'aurait pas à vivre ensemble. Elle entra dans l'appartement et trouva Stéphanie dans les bras d'Anthony sur le canapé. Elle grogna de mécontentement de voir son ennemi sur place.

**Shefa** – Tu peux m'expliquer se qu'il fait ici ?

Stéphanie – Je l'ai invité.

**Shefa** – Ben maintenant, il peut prendre la porte.

**Stéphanie** – Shefa, tu devrais lui être reconnaissante après tout c'est lui qui a désensorceler ton amoureux envahissant.

**Shefa** – Peut être a-t-il lever le sort mais il a prit soin de faire en sorte qu'il soit trop tard !

**Anthony** – J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu…

**Shefa** – Ben, il semblerait que tes capacités sont insuffisante puis ce que Thomas et moi sommes marier !

Anthony et Stéphanie – OH !

Shefa alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre bien décider à ne pas leur révéler qu'en faite le sort était levé dans les temps histoire de faire culpabilisé le morveux à lunette. À peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle s'écria et fonça dans le salon paniqué.

**Stéphanie** – Il y a un problème ?

**Shefa** – Oui. Toi le morveux à lunette, tu connais un sortilège qui empêche les gens d'être influencé par un ours mal léché ?

**Anthony** – Euh, non je ne crois pas mais je vais cherché ! J'ai l'impression de parler avec le frère de Sakura !

**Shefa **– NE ME COMPARE PAS AVEC CET IDIOT !

**Anthony **– désolé… mon dieu Stéphanie ta cousine est t'elle toujours ainsi, dit-il en regardant Shefa disparaître à nouveau.

**Stéphanie **– Non, ça doit être le mariage qui lui fait cet effet là.

**Anthony **– Oh mon dieu, je commence à plaindre Shaolan et Thomas.

**Stéphanie **– Tu oublies que je dois vivre avec elle.

**Anthony **– Ben pas si tu n'en as pas envie… J'ai beaucoup de places chez moi, si tu le…

**Stéphanie **– Je prépare ma valise et j'arrive !

Thomas revint chez lui complètement crevé et s'est dans un état de demi sommeil qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte tout en retirant ses chaussures puis il alla s'étendre sur son lit. Malheureusement pour lui, une surprise l'attendait. Il se mit à hurler lorsqu'il se sentit empoigner et jeter sur le sol entraînant dans sa chute une personne avec lui. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Sakura qui éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit la scène devant elle.

**Sakura **– Franchement, Thomas, ta femme ne te suffit pas ? Il faut en plus que tu essais de me piquer mon petit ami.

Thomas sentit un éclair de rage meurtrière le traverser et Shaolan le ressentis et décida de pousser son cher beau frère à bout.

**Shaolan **– C'est pas que ça ne me déplairait pas de passer la nuit avec toi Thomas mais la prochaine fois demande d'abord. Je n'ai pas envie de subir la jalousie de ma sœur et je dois d'abord avoir l'accord de ma petite amie.

**Sakura** – Oh, si cela peut te faire plaisir mon chou, je t'accorde ma permission.

**Thomas** – Vous êtes… etes complètement fou.

**Shaolan** – Oh merci pour ta proposition ma puce mais ce soir, je suis épuisé. Peut-être une autre fois Thomas ?

Thomas grogna de rage malgré qu'il était parfaitement conscient que les deux s'amusaient à ses dépends.

**Thomas** – Je vais t'étrangler ! Je te conseil de te relever immédiatement.

**Shaolan** – Voyons Thomas, ne le prends pas ainsi. Je suis vraiment épuisé et d'ailleurs tu verras ma sœur te servira également cette excuse et celle du mal de tête. Mieux vaut t'habituer et prendre sur toi.

**Thomas** – Sakura, éloigne ton morveux de petit copain avant que je fasse un massacre.

Les deux amoureux ouvrirent la porte et prirent la fuite vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Thomas soupira lorsqu'il entendit un rire étouffé et passa la tête dans l'embrassure. Dominique essayait difficilement de s'empêcher de rire bruyamment.

**Thomas** – Ils se paient ma tête et tu rigoles. Bonjour le support parental !

Thomas claqua sa porte pour démontrer sa contrariété. Des rires se firent entendre beaucoup plus fort.

**Shaolan** – Il n'a vraiment pas le sens de l'humour. Pourtant avec Shefa, il en aura grandement besoin.

**Dominique** – Il faudra l'aidé à le développer.

**Sakura** – Oh faite Shaolan, j'espère que mon frère ne t'intéresse pas vraiment car je suis contre toute relation entre vous. Surtout d'ordre sexuel.

**Dominique** – Tu vois Shaolan, j'ai eu beau faire, je n'ai pas réussit à apprendre à Sakura à partager avec son frère.

**Sakura** – Le partage s'est bien beau mais qu'il ne touche pas à mon copain !

**Shaolan** – T'inquiète Sakura, tu es le seul amour de ma vie.

**Sakura** – Tu oublies Anthony…

**Shaolan** – Ça fait longtemps qu'il est… disons oublier. Ton frère ne m'intéresse pas du tout ma puce. En faite, peut-être que si…

**Sakura** – SHAOLAN !

**Shaolan** – Pas dans ce sens là ! Je parle de sa conduite avec ma sœur. Je te jure que si il ne la traite pas comme faut…

**Sakura** – On lui composera une petite leçon à notre façon. Papa, tu es avec nous ?

**Dominique** – Certainement les enfants.

Thomas ragea encore plus et hors de lui, hurla :

**Thomas** – C'est ça, ligué vous tous contre moi. Et si c'est Shefa qui me mène la vie dure que ferez vous ?

**Sakura, Shaolan et Dominique** – RIEN !

Thomas avait très mal à la tête et descendit le plus doucement possible l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine. Tous étaient déjà attablé en compagnie d'un vieil homme. Celui-ci souria lorsqu'il apperçue Thomas sur le pas de la porte.

Vieil homme – Je crois que je dois te féliciter pour ton mariage ?

**Thomas** – Ça c'est ce qu'il y a de moins sûr. Votre compassion me semble plus approprié mais qui êtes vous ?

Vieil homme – Ton grand-père, je suis ici pour te donner ton cadeau de mariage.

Sans laisser le temps de répliquer le vieil homme lui tendit une clé.

**Thomas** – Dites moi que c'est la clé d'un cacho ou je pourrai enfermé mon épouse.

**G.P** – Excellent sens de l'humour mais non c'est la clé de votre nouvelle appartement à toi et à ta femme que j'espères rencontrer bientôt.

**Thomas** – Euh, merci mais je ne crois pas en avoir besoin. Vois tu Shefa vit avec son frère et sa cousine et ne voudra pas les laisser seule donc, elle ne voudra pas emménager avec moi. Je vais donc rester ici.

**Dominique** – Ce ne sera plus possible…

**Thomas** – Hein…

**Shaolan** – Laisser moi lui expliquer, ce sera un plaisir. Ma cousin m'a appelé pour me signifié qu'elle avait emménager chez Anthony. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer entre un couple marié alors moi, Dominique et ton grand-père avons trouvé la solution idéale.

**Thomas** – Qui est ?

**Sakura** – Shaolan ne désirait pas vivre seul dans un appartement et je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais que je vive seule avec lui.

**Thomas** – HORS de question.

**Sakura** – Donc, on a pensé qu'il allait vivre ici et prendre ta chambre.

**Thomas** – Ce n'est pas sérieux. Dites moi que c'est une blague.

**Dominique** – Nooon, tu verras votre appartement est très bien et d'ailleurs la propriétaire de Shaolan a déjà loué l'appartement à quelqu'un d'autre. À toi de t'occuper de ta petite femme.

**Thomas** – Je vais me recoucher…

Thomas monta en silence dans sa chambre et ferma les yeux. À son réveil, il allait s'apercevoir que ce n'était un simple cauchemar. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait…

Pendant ce temps à la cuisine.

**Shaolan** – Vous croyez qu'on fait bien de les forcer à vivre ensemble ?

**G.P** – C'est la meilleure façon de leur faire comprendre qu'à l'avenir, on ne se marie pas sous un coup de tête sans inviter la famille.

**Shaolan** – C'est tout de même une punition de taille de lui faire subir la présence de Shefa 24 heure sur 24.

**Dominique** – Il s'en remettra et qui sait peut-être que leur mariage peu fonctionner…

**Sakura et Shaolan** – Naaah…

**G.P** – En attendant, mon cher Dominique vous devriez songer à vous remarier et j'ai la candidate idéale.

**Dominique** – Très mauvaise idée.

**Sakura** – Bien sur que non, papa d'amour. Tu serais moins seul si je viens à partir pour l'université avec Shaolan. Qui avez-vous en tête Grand-Père.

**G.P** – Sonomi serait parfaite et il serait temps qu'elle est quelqu'un à ces cotés. La pauvre travaille beaucoup avec la Daidoji corporation et sa fille n'est pas faite pour l'aider. Un époux lui donnerait envie d'être plus souvent chez elle et…

**Dominique** – Hors de question ! Dès qu'elle m'aperçoit elle n'a qu'une envie : m'assassiner ! Vous m'en voulez encore.

**G.P** – Mais

**Dominique** – Pas de mais, je vais faire la lessive et je reviens…

Dominique se précipita vers la sortie.

**G.P** – Sacré tête de mule, il ne m'écoutera pas. Dit moi, Sakura, ça ne tenterait pas de former une alliance avec Tiffany pour rapprocher ces deux là.

**Sakura** – Avec plaisir Grand-père. Je suis sûr que Shaolan nous aidera, n'est ce pas ?

**Shaolan** – Euh… je n'ai pas envie de me mettre ton père à dos Saki.

**Sakura** – Shaolaaaan.

**Shaolan** – Je vous aiderai…

* * *

Il me semble que ce chapitre n'est pas super mais je vous promets que le prochain va rattraper le coup. Envoyez moi tout de même vos reviews sur ce chapitre. Ça peut se révéler constructif, merci. 

_Prochain chapitre_ : Découverte du nouvel appartement

Suivi d'une visite surprise

Pour finir leur premier journée dans un habitat commun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Message _: Désolé pour le grand retard de ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de me rattraper mais pour l'instant voici un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Thomas **– Mon dieu... je n'aurais pas pu être orphelin ?

Cette phrase ne cessait de harceler l'esprit du jeune homme alors qu'il déplaçait de trop nombreux cartons. Sa famille qui avait toujours été très importante à ses yeux, l'avait trahi. Tous l'avaient abandonné alors qu'il était au bord de la folie.

**Shefa** – Dit donc, tu ne pourrais pas te bouger, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit.

Thomas s'étouffa pratiquement et repris son souffle de justesse. Etre veuve aurait beaucoup trop fait plaisir à Shefa et Thomas était décidé à ne rien faire qui lui fit plaisir.

**Thomas **– Je ferai remarqué, que tu n'as pas encore rentré un seul carton en deux heures, Shefa.

Shefa haussa les épaules d'un signe fataliste.

**Shefa **– Que veux tu, les travaux manuels sont le devoir de l'homme.

**Thomas **– Je suis sûr que tu ne désires pas que je me souvienne des devoirs qui t'incombent en tant que mon épouse, autrement, je ne passerai peut-être pas une nuit seul...

Thomas sourit légèrement devant le visage décomposer de sa femme qui affoler fonça sur les cartons qu'elle s'empressa de rentrer. Devant l'efficacité de sa tendre moitié, Thomas se demanda pourquoi, il n'avait pas eu l'idée de cette menace plus tôt. Il aurait pu à l'heure qui est réviser tranquillement ses cours devant la télévision.

Shefa était ravi de pouvoir enfin s'exercer à l'art culinaire. Thomas lui avait refilé la tâche de faire le souper avant de s'engouffrer lui-même dans un volume rébarbatif. Shefa se demandait comment il pouvait apprécié ces stupides bouquins poussiéreux qui donnait à tout être normal l'envie de somnoler. Elle avait décidé de se surpasser question de montrer à ce blanc bec qu'elle pouvait le surpassé au moins dans quelque chose.

Thomas bouillait et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer tellement son esprit était pris d'une seule et unique idée. Mettre fin au jour de la source du chant discordant qui régnait dans l'appartement. Il avait essayer d'avancé ses cours avant d'être distrait par la voie ma fois fort désagréable de sa moitié. Des coups à la porte l'obligèrent à se lever pour répondre. Le couple devant lui semblait fort mécontent.

**L'homme** – Vous ne pourriez pas éteindre votre foutu radio !

**Thomas **– Désolé, mais pour mon grand malheur c'est la jeune femme qui vie ici qui fait se raffut autrement ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais réduit au silence la radio.

**La femme** – Vous pourriez au moins lui dire de se taire, c'est insupportable !

**Thomas** – Euh... je suis un peu dans l'embarras. Voyez vous, je me suis marié hier soir et ce que vous entendez... et bien c'est mon épouse.

**La femme** – Oh, félicitation.

**Thomas **– En ce moment, je ne m'en félicite pas vraiment. J'aimerais exécuter votre demande mais...

**L'homme** – C'est délicat, je comprends. Je vous présente mon épouse, Maya. (A l'oreille de Thomas) Après deux ans de mariage, je n'arrive pas à lui dire que sa manière de danser est affreuse.

**Maya** – John ?

**John** – Je n'ai rien dit mon amour. Euh, écoutez Thomas, peut-être pourriez-vous occuper votre épouse pour nous reposer les oreilles.

Thomas – Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Encore désolé...

Le couple s'éloigne alors que vieil homme arrive.

**Thomas** – Si c'est pour le son discordant que mon épouse fait en chantant, n'ayez aucune crainte je vais y mettre fin.

**Vieil homme** – Merci mon dieu !

Thomas se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. Surtout décidé de ne pas se faire jeter de son appartement dès la première journée pour bruit infernal et tapage insupportable. Shefa se retourna à son entré le sourire aux lèvres.

**Shefa** – Le repas est prêt, tu arrives justes à temps. Assis toi à table, c'est un ordre.

**Thomas** – Et toi, tu es prié de cesser de chanter dès maintenant.

**Shefa** – C'est quoi cette règle idiot, monsieur je suis de mauvaise humeur en permanence.

**Thomas** – Les plaintes de trois voisins sont déjà arrivées et je n'en veux pas une autre.

**Shefa** – Comme si je vais te croire. Allez Thomas, cesse tes plaisanteries ennuyeuses et assis toi.

**Thomas** – J'aimerais bien que ce soit seulement une plaisanterie.

**Shefa** –De quoi tu parles encore.

**Thomas** – Des voisins et de notre mariage... Je n'aurais jamais du te prendre en pitié...

**Shefa **– Trop ta**r**d, maintenant à table avant que je m'énerve !

**Thomas** – Il me semble que t'es déjà énervé, chérieee. Oh mon dieu, c'est quoi cette horreur !

À peine avait t'il avalé une bouché que Thomas cru avoir avalé du pétrole. Regardant son bol, il découvrit une étrangère mixture à la consistance et à l'apparence d'une nappe de pétrole. D'ailleurs, s'en avait probablement le goût.

**Shefa** – TU POURRAIS AU MOINS AVOIR LA POLITESSE DE NE PAS CRITIQUER MA NOURRITURE PAS PURE MÉCHANCETÉ.

**Thomas** –Bordel, Shefa. As-tu seulement goûté ce que tu as préparé.

**Shefa** – C'est la même recette que je prépare toujours à Shaolan lorsqu'il est malade et il a toujours apprécié.

**Thomas** – Ta bouffe était probablement la raison pour laquelle ton frère était malade.

Shefa offusqué prit une grande cuillère de sa soupe et l'avala avec peine.

**Shefa** – Oh mon dieu, tu as raison c'est affreux. Ça te dit une pizza pour ce soir.

**Thomas** – Vaut mieux que manger cette horreur. Il va falloir que je demande à Shaolan comment il a fait pour avaler ce truc…

**Shefa** – Commence donc par me donner de quoi payer la pizza !

**Thomas** – Quoi ? J'aurais du me douter... J'ai toujours su qu'une femme me ruinerait...

Shaolan raccrocha un immense sourire sur le visage et retenant à peine une envie irrésistible de rire.

**Sakura** – Tu peux me dire qui c'était ?

**Shaolan** – Ton frère.

**Sakura **– OH, tu aurais pu me le passer. Que voulait t'il à mon petit copain ?

**Shaolan **– Savoir comment je faisais pour avaler la cuisine de Shefa. Le pauvre risque une sévère intoxication, il a avalé une gorgé de sa fameuse soupe.

**Sakura** – Voyons, ça ne doit pas être aussi dégoûtant.

**Shaolan** – Oh si, une fois j'ai essayer de refilé une cuillère à un chat errant qui était affamé et le pauvre matou est mort. Après cela, j'ai toujours vidé le tout dans la plante auprès de mon lit.

**Sakura** – Tu n'as pas de plante, Shaolan !

**Shaolan** – Au nombre de fois que Shefa la tuer. Lorsque je suis venu au japon, je n'ai pas cru bon d'en racheter une.

**Sakura** – Tu veux dire, que tu achetais des plantes seulement pour y vider la nourriture que Shefa préparait ?

**Shaolan** – Ne me regarde pas ainsi, c'était une idée de ma mère !

Sakura éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Shaolan. Après avoir repris son sérieux avec peine, Shaolan se redressa.

**Shaolan **– J'ai trop pitié de ton frère, je le rappel pour lui conseiller de courir s'acheter de nombreuses plantes vertes.

Sakura éclata à nouveau de rire alors que son amoureux courait en direction du téléphone.

Des coups répétés ne cessaient de s'abattre sur la porte avec acharnement sur la porte. Thomas furieux ouvrit en grand bien décidé à engeulé le malheureux visiteur. Néanmoins, à peine le battant ouvert, Mathieu entra dans l'appartement et referma la porte à double tour.

**Mathieu** – Tu dois absolument me cacher, je t'en supplie.

**Shefa** – Qu'est ce qui ce passe Thomas ? Oh, bonjour Mathieu, tu vas bien ?

**Mathieu** – Très bien ma douce Shefa, mais je dois absolument me cacher pour survivre.

**Thomas** – Quelqu'un vous attaque ma sœur et toi ?

**Mathieu** – Pire que ça. Samantha s'est mise en tête d'avoir un enfant et avec Yué en plus !

**Thomas** – Oh mon dieu... Tu n'as plus qu'à te transformer et à quitter le pays au vol très rapidement.

**Mathieu **– Peu pas... Yué est d'accord avec Sam. Il est hors de question que je lui prête à nouveau mon corps !

**Shefa** – Un jour ou l'autre, il ne te laissera pas le choix. J'ai lu dans les livres de ma famille que Yué avait certaine capacité.

**Mathieu** – Ma douce Shefa, tu dois absolument m'aider ! Euh, Thomas… je peux t'emprunter…

**Thomas** – Avec plaisir, tenez aller à l'hôtel je vais appeler Sam et la distraire en attendant.

**Mathieu** – Oh t'es vraiment le meilleur des amis.

**Thomas** – Oui, oui maintenant, tout les deux dehors.

Thomas poussa son épouse estomaquée et son meilleur ami dehors et referma la porte à double tour.

**Thomas** – Enfin la paix ! Je vais appeler Shaolan pour avoir des renseignements pour aider Mathieu.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long. Il devrait être en ligne la semaine prochaine en attendant, j'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci. Envoyez moi des reviews. 


End file.
